Smurfette: I Need A Hero
by creativityunleashed88
Summary: When 17 year old Smurfette is constantly abused by her father she escapes and finds herself being whisked away by the family by the name of Smurfs. Will her new brothers be able to keep her safe from her father, will she ever get over her abuse, and does her step brother love her as much as she loves him?


**Waiting For Superman**

I ran. I had no other choice. "You PIECE OF SHIT!" my father's voice echoed through the woods. "GET YOUR LITTLE BITCH ASS BACK HERE!"

 _NO,_ I cried. Tears spilled down my face. _I don't want to be with you... not like_ _ **that**_ _. Waking up every morning, being abused, raped, all by you! Tormented, starved to death whenever I tried to voice my opinion... Fuck you!_ I thought tiredly pumping my arms. _You're the piece of shit father!_

I could feel him getting closer, until I tripped. I hissed at the jolt of pain in my knee. "Where are you my little _Smurfette_..." I clenched my teeth. _Never again_ , I kept repeating to myself as I made my way up and ignored the throbbing pain. _Never._ Before I could take another step I slammed into someone.

"Whoa, are you okay?" Was the last thing I heard before I passed out.

I dreamt of my Prince Charming. He came out of nowhere, swooped me off my feet, and whisked me away from like a princess to the castle were we lived happily ever after... If only I had known how real that dream was. I woke up to the sound of a bunch of voices swarming my mind.

"Who is she?" _Smurfette._ "Why was she in the woods?" _I finally escaped._ "Where did she get those bruises?" _My father._ "Why did she smell funny?" _I haven't showered since god knows when._

I sat up and screamed. Nothing but a bunch of boys, some no older than me, surrounded me. "Who-Who are you people?!"

"Shh, shh," a man with a stethoscope gently placed a warm hand on my forehead. "We're not going to hurt you Sweetie. Hello I'm Dr. Smurf," he had a friendly smile. "And you are..."

"S-Smurfette," I said a bit shaken by these friendly, concerned faces. "Why did you help me?"

"Actually, one of our brothers found you."

I looked around. "Wait are you all brothers?"

"Yup," one with glasses said. "Except some of us are smarter than others."

"Or clumsier than others!" Another one fell by simply standing. "I'm okay."

"Yes," the Dr Smurf said. "Each of us have our own unique quirks. Now, excuse us gentlemen, if you'll exit the left-"

"Why?" one grouchily complained. "You said we could stay!"

"I said you could wait to see if she was okay, which she is. Say goodbye to Smurfette boys."

"Bye!" They all said in union exiting the room. "We hope you get better!"

"T-thank you," I blushed a little as me and the Doctor were the only ones left. "Wow, I've never had anyone care about me before."

"Well," the doctor gave me a sad smile. "I hope that changes. Now are you okay with letting me do a regular checkup?"

"Um... " _He isn't Gargamel_ , I thought shivering at the thought of him. The doctor saw my hesitation. "It's okay. Here do me a favor and take a warm bath, don't worry its already set at the temperature you need. There will be a set of clothing here for you. Along with dinner served right after. Okay?"

"Thank you Dr. Smurf," I said as he gave a little smile before walking off. I threw my legs over the bed and noticed a wrapping on my knee. "No really. Thank you."

After the bath I dried my hair and looked in the mirror as plain blue eyes bore a hole back at me. With my untamed black cut hair, deep scars along my stomach, bruises covering my arms and inner thighs. I cringed. _**How is anyone going to love a filthy child like you,**_ his voice echoed in her head. _**You're nothing without your Daddy's love my Little Smurfette...**_

"Hey, are you done in there?" A knock at the door broke my thoughts. "Come on! I don't have all day."

"Coming!" I quickly got dressed in a pair of men trousers and baggy blue T-Shirt. I covered my feet with socks and some dirty oversize boots. "About time," a grouchy guy said. "Geez didn't think you'd ever be ready."

"Sorry," I flinched at the harshness of his voice. "I'll be quicker next time."

"Whatever," he said in a softer tone. "Come on. Follow me."

We walked along these long open hallways. Each member of the family had a portrait on the wall. There was Baker Smurf, Jokey Smurf, Karate Smurf, and for they all had different styles of blue hair. Except for the big portrait in the middle. That held a picture of an older looking man wit h white hair and red clothing instead of the white the others held. Papa Smurf. It read. If it was anything like her father she didn't want to meet him.

The grouchy guy said something. "Hey watch-" Smurfette ran into a familiar chest. "Out."

"Whoa we got to stop meeting like this," I found myself looking up into a I pair of hazel eyes. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

"Not really..." _except for those beautiful eyes_ , I thought dreamily. "But... have we met before?"

"Yeah, who do you think carried you over here?"

 _He did? Oh dear_ , "Oh I'm sorry. I must've been a heavy burden for you..."

"Don't be silly. You were light as a feather, well for me at least. I don't know what would have happen if skinny over there had to lift anything," he pointed at my grumpy campaign.

"You know what," the grumpy guy said. "I hate helping people. Hefty you help her back to the dinning hall since your so helpful on flirting with her."

Hefty blushed, "Fine Grumpy. I'll help her back." _Grumpy... the name suits him_ , I thought as the other guy grumpily stomped away. "Yeah so, I'm Hefty."

"Smurfette."

"Smurfette," he said as his eyes drifted off. "That is a beautiful name, for a beautiful girl."

"Uh huh. So Hefty?" I asked him quietly as we walked along the hallway. "Are you all named after your... unique quirks?"

"Yeah, I guess we are," he gave me a teasing smile. "Why? Do you want to be called Beautiful?" I froze. "What, too soon?"

"Too soon?" I repeated. I wasn't used to being called beautiful. Or anything nice for that matter."For what?"

Hefty let out a nervous sigh. "You know. Trying to get you to fall for me?" We stopped in front of these double doors and he avoided eye contact. "The way you reacted seem like I overstepped my boundaries."

"Oh thank you but I'm not beautiful," he finally looked at me, but as if I was crazy. I don't know why but I started to fall apart. "No one would ever love something as disgusting as me."

"Shh, shh, don't cry," his warm hands cupped my face. I felt his thumb wipe away a tear. "Did someone tell you this?"

"M-my Father did," I wept some more. "H-He did horrible things to me..." I saw Hefty let out a frustrated breath. _**Don't make him do something for you. Your nothing to him, who'd ever learn to love someone like you...**_ "N-no I'm okay now. I escaped see!" I did a twirl. "I'm here now because of you, Hefty. Thank you." I gave his hand a squeeze. "Really. Thank you."

Before he could respond the doors burst wide open. "Hello Miss Smurfette-Hefty!" His warm hands were suddenly stripped away from me. "What did you do to her?"

"Nothing! We were just talking."

"It's true," I said wiping my tears. "I was the one who started to cry on my own accord. Don't blame Hefty."

"Enough," it was the older looking man. "Boys so sit down and act on your best behavior."

"Yes Papa," they both said going to go seat themselves. "Now then Smurfette, I presume."

"Y-Yes, Sir," I said. His smile was nothing like my father's smile. It didn't show a nasty grin, or ill intentions. Only concern and hopefulness.

"Haha, please my Dear, no need for formalities. Call me Papa. Papa Smurf. Come join us for dinner."

It was all like an incredible dream. I was not only eating, but with friends. A real family. A real father that was so nice and a bunch of brothers I always wanted. And I never wanted it to end...

But all good things must come to an end.

 **Thanks to the new smurf movie I started getting ideas for HeftyxSmurfette! I always do whenever I watch a movie, so tell me what you think!**

 **Hopefully I can make this seem more dark rather than humorous and happy. That is my goal!**


End file.
